All Dogs Go to Heaven/International
All Dogs Go to Heaven has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1989. Brazilian Portuguese (1990 Dub) * Charlie - Walter Breda * Sarnento (Itchy) - Francisco Bretas * Annabelle - Nair Silva * Ana Maria (Anne-Marie) - Úrsula Bezerra * Rei Jacaré (King Gator) - Mário Vilela * Cao locutor de corridas - Élcio Sodré * Bulldog filhote - Zezinho Cutolo * Flo - Cecília Lemes * Fox Terrier e vozerio final - Tatá Guarnieri Brazilian Portuguese (2000 Dub) * Charlie - Luiz Antonio Lobue * Sarnento (Itchy) - Tatá Guarnieri * Annabelle - Fátima Noya * Ana Maria (Anne-Marie) - Jussara Marques (speaking) & Marion Camargo (singing) * Cachorra no cassino - Cecília Lemes * Cicatriz (Carface) - Antonio Moreno * Matador - Marcelo Meirelles Dutch * Charlie B. Barkin - Barry Hay * Itchy Itchiford - Martin van Waardenberg * Anne-Marie - Lies Schilp * Carface - Peter Calicher Finnish * Charlie B. Barkin - Vesa-Matti Loiri * Itchy Itchiford - Heikki Määttänen * Anne-Marie - Henna Haverinen * Carface - Tuomo Holopainen * Killer - Jukka Voutilainen * Whippet - Birthe Wingren * Kate - Eppu Nuotio * Gator - Marko Putkonen * Saatana - Pekka Lehtosaari * Kilpailun selostaja - Jukka Voutilainen * Pentu 1 (Puppy 1) - Sari Pietiläinen * Pentu 2 (Puppy 2) - Nina Lindberg * Pentu 3 (Puppy 3) - Sini Lindberg French * Charlie - Richard Darbois * Gratouille (Itchy) - Jacques Frantz * Anne-Marie - Valérie Siclay * Anne-Marie (voix chantée) - Alexandra Garijo * Annabelle - Céline Monsarrat * Killer - Philippe Peythieu * Carcasse (Carface) - Claude Joseph * Harold - Patrick Osmond * Kate - Dominique Westberg * Stelle Dallas - Véronique Augereau * Sir Reginald - Hervé Bellon * Flo - Nicole Favart * Le roi Gator (King Gator) - Gérard Meissonnier * Chien au haut de forme - Marcel Guido * Chien commentateur - Vincent Violette * Chien couronné - Michel Modo * Chienne - Lita Recio * Chihuahua - Daniel Lafourcade * Fox terrier - Daniel Lafourcade * Sbire de Carcasse - Gilbert Lévy * Chiot de Flo - Aurélia Bruno French Canadian * Charlie - Ronald France * La Puce (Itchy) - Guy Nadon * Anne-Marie - Johanne Garneau * Annabelle - Valérie Gagné * Dog Caster - Alain Zouvi * Vera - Anne Caron * Killer - Sébastien Dhavernas * Carcasse (Carface) - Yves Massicotte * Harold - Jean-Luc Montminy * Sir Reginald - Daniel Lesourd * Flo - Claudie Verdant * Le roi Gator (King Gator) - Paul Sarrasin German * Charlie B. Barkin - Harald Juhnke * Itchy Ichiford - Andreas Mannkopff * Anne-Marie - Anna Riedel * Engel Annabelle (Whippet Angel) - Regina Lemnitz * Carface - Wolfgang Dehler * Killer - Santiago Ziesmer * King Gator - Roberto Blanco * Flo - Almut Eggert * Harold - Uwe Büschken * Kate - Marina Krogull * Stella Dallas - Cornelia Meinhardt * Sir Reginald - Gerald Paradies * Sportreporter - Joachim Pukaß * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Friedrich Schoenfelder Italian * Charlie Barkin - Pino Colizzi * Itchy Itchiford - Giorgio Lopez * Anne-Marie - Myriam Catania * Annabelle - Laura Latini * Carface - Glauco Onorato * King Gator - Danilo De Girolamo * Killer - Marco Bresciani * Flo - Vittoria Febbi * Speaker (Corsa dei topi) - Massimo Lodolo Japanese * Charlie - Kei Tomiyama * Itchy - Bin Shimada * Anne-Marie - Sakiko Tamagawa * Carface - Kenji Utsumi * Killer - Yoku Shioya * Flo - Yoshiko Asai * Whippet Angel - Kumiko Takizawa * Additional voices: Kazue Ikura, Takurou Kitagawa, Kenichi Ogata, Shigeru Ushiyama, Masahiro Anzai, Kenyuu Horiuchi, Ikuo Nishikawa, Kyoko Tongu and Seiko Fujiki Mexican Spanish (1989 dub) * Charlie - Arturo Mercado * Itchy - Raúl Aldana * María (Anne-Marie) - Diana Santos * Carafea (Carface) - Francisco Colmenero * Sir Reginald - Francisco Colmenero * (Killer) - Alfonso Obregón * Vera - Rocío Garcel * Flo - Sylvia Garcel * Rey cocodrilo - Carlos Segundo * Esthela Dallas - Araceli de León * Sir Reginald - Francisco Colmenero * Harold - Luis Puente * Kate - Nancy MacKenzie * Terrier - Héctor Lee * Mastiff - Federico Romano * Additional voices: Francisco Colmenero, Raúl de la Fuente, & Rocío Garcel Mexican Spanish (1997 dub) * Charlie - Alfonso Obregón (speaking) * Charlie - Ricardo Silva (singing) * Itchy - Alejandro Villeli (speaking) * Itchy - Rubén Cerda (singing) * María (Anne-Marie) - Alondra Hidalgo * Carafea (Carface) - Eduardo Borja * Matón (Killer) - Carlos del Campo * Vera - Liza Willert * Flo - Rocío Garcel * Rey Cocodrilo - Humberto Vélez * Esthela Dallas - Magda Giner * Sir Reginald - Alejandro Illescas * Harold - Salvador Delgado * Kate - María Fernanda Morales * Terrier - Gerardo Reyero * Mastiff - Humberto Solórzano * Whippet Angel - Sylvia Garcel (speaking) * Whippet Angel - Vicky Córdova (singing) * Additional voices: Alfonso Ramírez, Blas García, Elsa Covián, Herman López, Irwin Daayán, Ismael Castro, Luis Daniel Ramírez, & Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza Norwegian * Charlie - Dennis Storhøi * Itchy - Erik Lie * Ann-Mari (Anne-Marie) - Pia Tellefsen Swedish * Charlie - Lars-Erik Berenett * Itchy - Magnus Ehrner * Tävlingskommentatorn - Steve Kratz * Killer - Johan Ulvesson * Carface - Rolf Skoglund * Vinthunden (Whippet Angel) - Lena Willemark * Anne-Marie - Robin Carlsson * Harold - Ulf Eklund * Kate - Gunnel Fred * Flo - Annelie Martini * Gator - Per Eggers * Vaplar (Puppies) - Ludwig Bell, Johan Randqvist and Cecilia Schiöld * Solist Soon You Will Come Home - Lizette Pålsson * Solists Love Survives - Pernilla Wahlgren & Jean-Paul Wall * Solist Änglahund - Hasse Andersson Venezuelan Spanish * Charlie - Juan Guzmán * Itchy - Juan Carlos Vázquez * Carafea (Carface) - Daniel Jiménez * Vera - Lilo Schmid Category:Non-Disney International dubs